


Emma

by snowity



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowity/pseuds/snowity
Summary: Emma.That was her name.The woman who came suddenly and changed my life.





	Emma

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my prevailing language, but I'm learning. So, if there are grammar errors, please let me know.  
> This story is posted in Portuguese on another site by me with this same user.

Emma.

That was her name.

The woman who came suddenly and changed my life.

Your eyes, your smiles, your way of being.

All this brought me a peace that I never thought I needed.

So many times I tried to push her away, but she never went.

She were always on my side.

From happy moments like the sad ones.

With your hugs and jokes without grace.

She has always been on my side, and still continues.

I love her so much..

She always know the right time to act on certain situations.

I always thought I was going to be alone, but she showed up.


End file.
